


Bloody Hell, Tommy!

by SophieSwiftieSammy



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, Hope you enjoy, Magic, Multi, Newt turns into a girl, Newt's girl name is Nina, Teresa is a witch, literally the first thing that came into my mind, short but i like it, this is serious fluff, thomas is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieSwiftieSammy/pseuds/SophieSwiftieSammy
Summary: School modern-day AU. Newt and Thomas are childhood best friends, but Newt is secretly crushing on the other. One day while walking home from school he injures his leg and thanks to that meets a strange girl named Teresa who seems to be just perfect for whining to. But who knew it could be the start of something wonderful?..





	1. OF GIRLFRIENDS, INJURES AND FRANK TALKS WITH STRANGERS

\- Tommy. Tommy. Tommy. Tommy! – I wail, stretching out on the bed and gripping the body on top of me as tight as I can.  
\- Newt… - he replies, smiling at me, and I feel like falling. – Newt! Newt! – his voice gets really worried, and suddenly I realize it’s not his voice anymore. It’s… it’s like coming out of a really big hole.  
I wake up all covered in sweat. Fucking great, Newt, keep having those dreams and someday you’re gonna go mad. I yawn loudly and look at my phone. Tuesday. Shit, cue another day in his presence. Having to go to school and seeing him flirt with every girl in sight is literally killing me. Why do I have to do this?..  
I slowly walk towards the bathroom for the morning shower. I look in the mirror and see a face covered in sweat, and red eyes with welling up tears. I live alone, so no one really sees me when I’m like that. Dreams often make me cry or scream and punch a wall. And all the while I’m trying to get rid of tears, Tommy is probably sleeping in his bed with another pretty girl.  
Tommy. We’ve been friends since practically birth. He’s a month older than me, so from my birth. We would always go everywhere together. Like when Tommy’s parents wanted him to go to a private school, he said he would only go if I went with him. Or all the art galleries we visited at thirteen when I was in love with art and dragged Tommy to all the picture exhibitions in town I could find. He never said no, just smiled and pretended he was very interested in what the guide was saying. But that was before… well, our teens. No, we’re still best friends, of course, but problem is he’s hanging out with girls all the time. That started at like fifteen and still hasn’t stopped.  
That’s when my life went down a drain – when I noticed how shucking beautiful Tommy actually was. No, I’ve always known he wasn’t ugly, but I just started seeing those wrinkles near his eyes when he smiled at me or laughed his head off at one of my jokes. Those chocolate brown eyes that sparked no dimmer that the Sun itself. The birthmarks across his whole face, so many you can’t count them. The curve of his lips when he’s smirking at something. His well-built body, his muscles, his torso, his legs, his… Oh well, no wonder all girls in our class started drooling over him. And… me too.  
I fell in love with my best friend so quickly I can’t remember when it happened. At one point I just realized I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. And Tommy, he just kept being my best friend and telling me all about the girls he was seeing behind the school’s fence. The funny part is that he’s never had a real girlfriend. The longest relationship he’s had lasted five days, and the girl was named Brenda. For some reason he just can’t find the right girl. He keeps telling me something is off about each of them, but he doesn’t know what. Tommy often tells me he likes this or that girl, but there’s just something she’s missing, and he can’t place what. Little does he know that each time he does it my heart is beating loud as a drum and I wanna say that maybe it could work with me. But… no, Tommy won’t ever look at another boy like this, especially his childhood best friend.  
I sigh and walk out of the bathroom, pull on some clothes and rush to school. I’m not worried I’ll be late, it’s just that I’m afraid if I don’t come first Tommy won’t notice me. So, I run into the school doors, get to the classroom and flop on my usual place. To pass time, I open the Chemistry book and start reading it. I hate Chemistry, it’s boring, but there’s nothing else I could do right now.  
\- Hey! – a familiar voice screams, and I look up from the book. Tommy is standing right in front of me with a big smile on his face.  
\- Hey Tommy, - I smile back. – How was the night?  
\- Awesome, - he confesses, sitting on his chair beside me. – No one interrupted my sleep, so I’m feeling great.  
\- That’s nice, - I offer. What if… - I thought maybe we could go to the movies or something after school?  
\- Sorry shank, not today. I’m meeting this girl after classes, you should see her! That’s the beauty queen, I’m telling you.  
Boom. Boom. Boom. I lower my head not to show the once again broken heart that’s sure visible in my eyes. I grit my teeth and breathe out to calm down.  
\- Hey, Newt, everything okay? Are you feeling unwell? Maybe you should go to the doctor? – I lift my head and meet eye to eye with Tommy, who is staring at me with worry clearly seen in his eyes.  
\- No, no, it’s okay. Just… a headache. I haven’t slept well tonight.  
\- I’ll take that, but don’t think I believe you, - he smirks, and my eyes get glued to his lips. Pity that in six hours or so it will be another chick kissing that smirk off, and not me.  
\- Nevermind, - I wave a hand at him and smile. – So, what’s your new crush like?

Somehow I manage to sit through the classes without getting mad at Harriet, the girl Tommy’s crushing on right now. He kept rambling on about her for four hours at least, and I was quickly sorry I even asked. Now I’m totally off it and walking home alone again. Tommy used to walk me home every day, but that was before he started dating every girl in sight.  
\- Ouch! – I scream and grip my knee. Turns out I was thinking so hard I tripped over a stone and fell right on my leg. That hurts.  
\- Hey, you okay there? – a girl’s voice snaps me out of my pain.  
\- Think so… - I try to stand up, but immediately fall back down. Plus the cut’s bleeding now.  
\- And I don’t. Sorry, but I have to help you. Do you mind? – she extends her hand, and I take it to get up. The girl is pretty: she has long dark hair curling around her shoulders, big blue eyes, some freckles on her cheeks. Her eyes are looking with worry and curiosity.  
\- I’m Teresa, by the way. What’s your name?  
\- Newt. Nice to meet you, Teresa, - I smile at her, and she manages to smile back, but immediately goes back to being serious.  
\- Nice to meet you too, Newt. Mind if I take you home? Or you’re in a rush? Your knee just doesn’t look good at all to me.  
I guess a girl like Teresa can be trusted. She doesn’t look like a murderer or a maniac, so I might as well just follow her. What do I lose anyways?..  
\- So you’re a doctor, then? – I ask.  
\- No, - she laughs. – I do it for fun. If I tell you what my family actually does, you won’t believe me and say I’m crazy.  
\- Okay, I’ll stick to doctors, - I laugh back. It’s almost funny how a girl I don’t know can get me going.  
\- That’s good, - she says. – And what do you do?  
\- Um, I’m still at school. Last year, though. After that I’m thinking of becoming a physicist.  
\- Great! – Teresa claps her hands. – Working your name, huh?  
I immediately lose all the joy Teresa’s talking brought up in me. Because that’s something Tommy always says. He used to call me Isaac Newton when we were younger, but I’ve managed to get it out of him, though he still makes fun of it sometimes.  
\- Hey, what happened? Did I say something wrong? – Teresa asks worriedly.  
\- No, no, everything’s fine, - I try, but it of course didn’t work.  
\- It’s not fine and I see it. Fine, - she snaps. – Don’t wanna tell me here – you’ll tell me when we get home. My parents are gone anyways.  
We walk silently the rest of the way. Teresa’s home turns out to be a large mansion, it’s almost three times bigger than my house. It looks old, as if a witch lived here, not a cute girl named Teresa.  
We walk inside, and from there it’s even more magical: the fireplaces, the large bedrooms, candles all around, different types of flowers hung on top of almost everything. Teresa leads me upstairs, and I’m suddenly inside a very big room which would fit more into a Middle Ages movie than in my life. There’s a giant fireplace to my right; it’s decorated with purple flowers and ivy. On the walls there seem to be thousands of old thick books that are likely more than two hundred years old. On a wooden table stand a vase with more flowers and a coffee mug with leftovers of tea. I can also see an open book. From what I can make out, it’s about Fate and coincidences.  
\- Come on, Newt, - Teresa finally says. – Sit down on that couch and while I’m doing your leg you will tell me everything about that sulking on the way here. I don’t know you, you don’t know me, and we’ll likely never meet again. So trust me, I won’t tell anyone, okay? – her tone is so trustworthy I’m almost crying. What am I to lose anyways? It won’t hurt to talk for once in a lifetime. So when Teresa settles next to me and starts working on my cut, I begin to speak:  
\- Well, you know… I have a problem.  
\- I already got that. A girl, right? – she smirks.  
\- No, it’s, um… a boy.  
\- Oh! Sorry, - Teresa smiles broadly. – So, you fell for a boy and he doesn’t notice you?  
\- Worse, - I sigh. – He’s my best friend since childhood. And he’s always flirting with literally every girl in sight. It seems like the only one he doesn’t flirt with is me.  
\- I’m sorry, - Teresa runs her palm down my leg smoothly in attempt to calm me down. – You tell me his name?  
\- It’s Tommy, - I suddenly stop, realizing I’m so used to calling him by his pet name that I actually introduced him like that to a girl I don’t even know. – I mean… Thomas. Thomas Edison.  
\- He’s so great for you! – Teresa laughs, wiping tears from her eyes. – One Newton and one Edison!  
I immediately sulk.  
\- Oh, I’m so sorry, - Teresa apologizes for the third time already. – He must do the same thing, right? About your names.  
\- Yeah, it’s only that he calls me his best friend. – I lower my head. Teresa ties a knot on my bandage and ruffles a hand through my hair.  
\- Don’t worry, it’ll be okay. I promise, – she smiles.  
\- It won’t! – I shout, and Teresa jerks away. – I’ve been in love with him for years on end, and there’s no use! He never notices me in that kind of way and never will! – I stop screaming when my voice breaks, and I bring my knees to my chest. – Sorry, Teresa. I didn’t mean to shout at you.  
\- S’okay, Newt. It’s good to let the smoke out from time to time, you know? – how can a girl be as kind as this one? She looks like an angel to me. – I guess you should get going. Your leg will heal in a couple of days, but I say you don’t go anywhere tomorrow. Don’t disturb it, - she grins at me, and I nod my head, shyly smiling back. – Now let me get you home, Newt.


	2. OF SUDDEN MEET-UPS, GUESSES AND WEIRD PLANS

[POV Teresa]  
When I get Newt home, he seems a little bit happier than when I found him, so I guess he can be left alone. We wave our goodbyes and I slowly make my way back, deep in thought. I want to help this poor boy so much, he’s only what, seventeen? At most eighteen. But what can I do? Plus, healing a leg is one thing, and helping with love life is different. To me, Newt doesn’t seem like the type that accept help with these things from complete strangers. But I think he trusts me. I really want to help him. But how? Talk to this Thomas boy? And what am I going to say? “Hey, Thomas, you know, your best friend Newt is in love with you, so maybe you should finally notice that?” What if he really just doesn’t feel that way about Newt?  
Lost in thought, I turn around a corner and bump into someone. It’s a girl, an afro, with black braids framing her face.  
\- Oh my god, excuse me, I’m so not careful today! – the girl stumbles out, smiling awkwardly.  
\- That’s okay. I was just thinking hard about something, - I’m not allowed to finish the sentence, because I’m interrupted by a tall back-haired guy who walks over to the girl and asks:  
\- Harriet! You okay? - I swear the boy looks familiar, but why…  
\- Yeah, thanks, Thomas, - Harriet grins, and my heart skips a beat. That’s Thomas, Newt’s crush! It has to be.  
\- Who’s this? – he smirks at me, and I think I get it why Newt is all over him.  
\- I’m no one, I was just walking by. I’m already leaving, - I say, but they don’t need to know where I’m going. I’m going nowhere, I’m staying here and listening.  
The duo keeps on walking, and I pretend to be going the opposite way when actually I’m hiding right there behind them.  
\- So tell me Thomas, - Harriet says. – Will you go on another date with me or you’ll leave me behind like all those other girls?  
\- I don’t know, Harriet, - Thomas sighs. – I think I… Never mind. – he manages an obviously fake smile and asks Harriet something about her classes.  
I gasp, almost giving away my presence. So Thomas has never apparently properly dated a girl? That’s interesting. It makes me think that Newt shouldn’t be as hopeless as he is. The only thing he should do is point him in the right direction by… “Yes!” – I know what I’ll be doing. That’s crazy, and I will be breaking more than ten rules at the same time, but I can help my new acquaintance out of his misery, and that’s nice.  
I rush home as quickly as possible and grab a book from the shelves. What’s left is only finding the right page and convincing Newt to do it. I’m sure he’ll freak out, but that’s going to be totally worth it in the end.  
[POV Newt]  
I’m not sure what I was doing back then, spilling all my problems at Teresa at once. Good thing she didn’t freak out, but what if she did, Newt, huh? What would you do then? I take a deep breath and decide to rest, and in the evening I’ll call Tommy to tell him I won’t be at school tomorrow.  
Evening came slow, because I didn’t really know what to occupy myself with. But finally it’s eight o’clock, which means Tommy’s probably home.  
\- Hello? – Tommy’s voice sounds so cute when he’s tired and sleepy.  
\- Hi Tommy, it’s…  
\- Newt, hey! What’s up, buddy? – I sigh. So that’s what I’m always gonna be.  
\- Just calling to tell you I tripped on my way home. I probably won’t go to school tomorrow because it bloody hurts.  
\- Oh, sorry to hear that. Maybe we can go to a theme park when your leg is healed? What’d you think?  
\- That would be nice, I’ll be waiting! – I reply with a grin.  
\- Okay. Until that day then?  
\- Sure thing. G’night, shank.  
\- Good night to you too, - Tommy laughs and breaks the call. I flop back on the bed and throw my phone aside. It’s great to have Tommy around, but I’m always scared of giving myself away. But that’s another day. And now I think I’ll be going to bed.

The next morning I wake up nice and free, because it’s ten am and I had a good sleep for once. I get up and limp to the bathroom as my leg still hurts a bit. I manage to take a shower without slipping, afterwards I get dressed. I just get to the kitchen, already fully clothed, to have breakfast, when someone knocks at the door. Can’t be Tommy, he’s still at school. Who then? I get to the door and open it without thinking much and gape at the person who’s standing at the porch.  
It’s Teresa.


	3. OF DISBELIEF, REALLY WEIRD STUFF AND NEW BEGINNINGS

\- Teresa? What are you doing here? – I manage, mouth still hanging open.  
\- I have a very interesting offer you might want to consider. Don’t freak out, please, listen through, okay?  
\- That actually scares me. Come in, - I hold the door open for her, and she walks in the house. Only when I lock the door behind her, I notice she’s holding one of her two-hundred-year-old books and a small bag which smells kind of like spring grass.  
Teresa stumbles through my house like it’s her own and settles in a big room I mostly don’t use. Sometimes Tommy and I come here, but only if we need lots of space. The only things here are a big mirror and a wooden table with two chairs. Oh, and a giant closet that never opens, no matter how hard you try.  
\- So, what brings you here? – I ask again.  
\- You see, Newt, yesterday while walking home I met Thomas and his apparent girlfriend Harriet, - Teresa replies bluntly. – And I’m pretty sure I can help you with your problem.  
\- What? Did you spy on him?  
\- No, not at all. I actually bumped into Harriet and realized it was your Thomas with her.  
\- Maybe I believe you. – That’s suspicious. – But what are you suggesting? Tomm… Thomas only ever flirts with girls. The only possible way for me to get his attention is to turn into a girl, which… - I’m not allowed to finish.  
\- Which I was about to suggest. – Teresa finishes for me. That was pretty much all it took for me to shake my head in disbelief.  
\- That’s enough, Teresa. What are you even doing here? Coming in the morning, suggesting the impossible and expecting me to believe you? Who do you think I am?! Get out!  
\- Newt, listen…  
\- Get out! – I shout. Teresa doesn’t listen though. Instead, she clicks her fingers, and her hair turns from dark brown to bright green. The only thing left for me to do is stand there with my mouth hanging open.  
\- What was that?..  
\- Proof that everything is possible. Newt… - Teresa sighs and clicks her fingers once again to change her hair back to normal. – I’m a witch. Listen… I’m not allowed to open my talent to anyone. My parents… They are sure that people will throw me on fire when they find out, so I can’t really talk about it with you right now, but this is a separate situation. Newt, I don’t know what it is, there’s just this desire for me to help you, you know? And when I saw Thomas… He looked just as confused as you are, you see? I think we can make it work.  
\- Maybe I believe you. – I repeat. – Maybe you can turn me into a girl. What next?  
\- Get his attention. Flirt. God, it’ll still be you, just the opposite sex. This girl… she’ll be you. You’ll even look similar, judging by what the book says.  
\- So I’ll still be in love?  
\- Yeah, and he’ll be totally smitten. And then, when he realizes…  
\- Oh right, but we haven’t thought about one thing. I can’t stay a girl forever. What next? If I tell him, he’ll either laugh at me or spit on me in disgust.  
\- Trust me, he won’t. I’ll keep up with you both to make sure it’s all okay.  
I feel like I’m going to regret this a lot, but I’ve given up all hope. Maybe this is my chance for at least some time with Tommy as my boyfriend?..  
\- Alright, Teresa, I have nothing to lose. Let’s get to this.  
Teresa smiles at me and gets to work. She asks me to bring a sheet of paper, and when I return, I see candles standing in a circle, in the center of which there is that book, now open somewhere in the middle. Teresa gestures me to go into the circle and put the paper over the book. She then takes my hand and cuts it. I scream, but hear a “tss” from the side. Some of my blood spills on the paper. Then Teresa grabs my hand and squeezes it a little while bandaging. When I open my eyes, I see that the blood is gone. Instead, there are some Latin words written on the paper. Teresa grabs a match, lights it up and starts walking around me, lighting the candles one by one and reading from the paper. With the last word, she lights the last candle and claps her hands thrice. That’s when I feel immense pain in my skull, which then transfers to all my body. I can’t hold my screams back anymore, so I collapse on my knees and black out.

When I wake up, I don’t really feel like anything’s changed. Except, maybe, I feel a little lighter now, and my flannel shirt is hanging even more. Teresa is sitting cross-legged on the floor next to me. I stand up and look around me. For a second I think that nothing has happened; there are no candles, no book, no sheet of paper with weird Latin words, no nothing. That is, until I look in the mirror. I gasp in surprise.  
The thing that’s looking back at me definitely is Newt, but only somewhere deep inside. I realize that overall nothing has really changed: same hair and eye color, same complexion, same height, same behavior, same frown. But Tommy would hardly see me in there; I only saw myself because I knew I was there. My hair is still curly and blond, but instead of messy locks on the head it’s hanging down to my waist. The face is a lot more feminine now, especially those lips that are fuller and redder. The figure; it’s a but more curved, though I can still feel those bones sticking out in lots of places and oh my god now I have breasts. They’re not large but they’re there, as are wider hips and even more slender legs. I didn’t know my waist could be any thinner, but it apparently could. Overall, I became thinner and lighter, but it’s still me.  
\- Like what you see? – I hear Teresa smirk.  
\- Maybe. I think she’s cute, but I miss the older me. – I say and immediately realize that my voice has changed too; it’s now higher and a bit more girly.  
\- She’s you now, don’t forget!  
\- And… and how long am I going to remain as a girl?  
\- I don’t know, - Teresa sings out. – It all depends on Thomas. Now, - she grabs a piece of paper and a pen and writes something down. – That’s my number. Feel free to call if you need anything. I’mma hang around for the first few days anyway, but still. Alright, I need to go. Bye-bye, Newtie! Oh, and, - she turns around. – Think of a new name. A girl’s one! – with that, Teresa sprints out of the house.  
Shit. Shucking hell. I don’t know anything about being a girl! First of all, what should I wear? It’s not like I have heaps of girls’ clothes in my closet! I rush to my room and pull a big pile of clothes out. The only things I manage to find are an oversized white pullover Tommy bought me ages ago and a pair of brown jeans that now make my legs look like they don’t have any muscle on them whatsoever. At least girls wear this stuff, I think. I’ve seen many girls dress like that, maybe it could work.  
That’s when I hear a knock on the door. Shit, that must be Tommy! Who else could come over? What am I gonna tell him? My brain is still working hard on it while my body carries me to the door and opens it. There, with a shocked face, I see Tommy with a bag that’s now lying on the ground.  
\- Who are you?  
\- Um, hello, - I manage to get out. Shuck, what am I to do now?!  
\- Who are you? – he repeats. – Where is Newt?  
\- He’s… - and now I gotta think of a believable lie. – He’s in Great Britain. – Okay, Newt, is this the only bloody thing that came into your mind right now?  
\- I must misunderstand something, - Tommy begins in a fake-sweet voice. – Newt went to Great Britain without telling anyone? Not his parents, not his friends, not me? – He is fuming already. – And even if it’s true, - Tommy continues. – Who are you then?  
Shit-shit-shit. I have to think of something that can calm Tommy down, because I’m sure he’s gonna kill me if not now, then in two seconds for sure.  
\- So you see, - I take a deep breath. – There was this exchange program for students. I found it on the Internet back home and decided to participate. It means that you switch houses with someone from another country for… for some time, and you go to school in that country, make friends and live.  
\- That’s wonderful, but where is Newt? – I don’t think Tommy believed it.  
\- I wanted to go to the US, but I didn’t really know anyone here, - I stumble and start scratching my nose with my index finger – something I always do when nervous. – And then I found Newt. He told me he didn’t tell anyone because he really wanted to go see his country, but was scared to fail and actually believed that if he told someone something would go wrong – the plane wouldn’t take off or they suddenly canceled everything. – Actually, this wasn’t a complete lie. I definitely would behave like that. At least until the day of the flight. Tommy knows it too, so his expression became softer, and he smiled sadly.  
\- I’m so happy for Newt, you know, - he looked at me. – He always wanted to go to the UK – that’s where he’s from. I’m just gonna miss him so bad. He’s my best friend, almost like a part of me.  
\- I know what you mean. – I smile at him softly and put a hand on his shoulder.  
\- Alright, I guess because you live in Newt’s house for god knows how long, I guess we should get acquainted! – Tommy smirks. – I’m Thomas, nice to meet you!  
\- Great to meet you Thomas, I’m Ne… - Shuck! A girl’s name beginning with N, a girl’s name beginning with N… Yes! – Nina. Another Brit in your life, huh? – Suddenly I see Tommy sulking. – Hey, what’s wrong? – I squeeze his shoulder.  
\- Nothing, it’s just… Newt would say something like that. – Thomas really, really looks sad. Did I look the same when Teresa made fun of my name?..  
\- Sorry, didn’t mean to hurt you. – And then I remember something. – Hey Thomas?  
\- Yeah?  
\- You look like the guy who has loads of girls running after him. Sure you can help me choose something to wear? All my clothes are trash!  
\- I will try, Nina, I will try. But don’t expect much of me, - Tommy smirks. I beam back and suddenly get this feeling of butterflies in my stomach. But now it’s different. Now I could be allowed to throw myself at Tommy and crush him in a hug, maybe even give a quick kiss. Not now, of course, but in some time. And I am totally sure Tommy got it now too.

We run the malls for the next few hours. I thought this would be fun, but it’s actually exhausting. When we finally call it a day and walk out of the last center with what seems to be tons of clothes, I feel like a whale has landed on top of me and doesn’t want to get up.  
\- Okay, miss Nina, time to get you home, - Tommy winks at me, and my cheeks go a violent shade of red.  
\- Sure thing, - I reply, and I swear Tommy went red too. I’ve never seen him act like that in front of any other girl before. Am I special or just too busy to notice what he’s doing with his girlfriends or perhaps simply making this up?..  
When we finally get home, I just fall on the bed and close my eyes. I physically can’t deal with all that stuff. I can do it tomorrow.  
\- By the way, - Tommy says.  
\- What? – I open my eyes slightly to look at him.  
\- What school are you going to go to? I mean, that’s what you came here for.  
\- St. Peters, why? – I pretend I don’t know that I’m going to the same school as before.  
\- That’s awesome, girl! – Tommy grins. – I go there too! What’re you gonna study?  
\- The same as be… in Britain, - I correct myself. Shuck. – I’m taking Physics, and you?  
\- Me too, actually! We’re gonna be in one class! Okay, I gotta go, - Tommy looks at his clock. – See you at school then tomorrow?  
\- Um, To… Thomas. I don’t know how to get there…  
\- Oh shit, right. I’ll pick you up then? – I nod. – Great, Nina, be ready at eight-thirty! See ya!  
\- See ya… - I sleepily wave at him and smile. He’s so wonderful I can’t breathe. With that, I doze into sleep where, as usual, I have dreams about Tommy.


	4. OF BULLIES, NEW FRIENDS AND SUDDEN MEETINGS

I’m screwed. I’m so screwed! These are the only words that are in my head when I wake up. It’s gonna be awful. This whole turning into a girl thing actually has more consequences than I initially thought. How am I going to behave?.. And I’m supposed to wear a skirt, right? Maybe not, but still it would be good. Nevermind that, I should make friends with my friends all over again! Creepy as it sounds, but it’s true. But what will they think of being friends with a girl? Aris, Ben, Alby, Jeff and Clint… They’re all boys. Really, when you come to think of it, I don’t have any girl friends. Except for maybe Teresa, but that’s a whole different thing. Alright, Newt, time to put yourself together and get up. It’s eight, and in half an hour I’m supposed to be meeting Tommy… Shit. The bloody crush I have on him didn’t go away, it got even stronger, and I feel like when I’m next to him I behave as if we’ve known each other for years! Because of the stupid crush I can’t think straight, and it seems to me like I’m giving the whole thing away all the shucking time.  
With these thoughts, I get up and limp to the shower. As soon as I’m ready, I pick out some white shirt and a brown skirt – things Tommy and I bought yesterday. I fail miserably at combing my hair which is like a hundred times harder now, pull on my sneakers – no way I’m flaunting heels on day one – and breathe out. That’s when I hear a car stopping beneath my window – it’s Tommy. I sprint out of the house yelling hi and I’m hanging on Tommy’s neck before I realize what I am doing.  
\- Oh my god, Thomas, I’m so sorry, - I start apologizing. – You know, back in Britain I used to do that with my friends all the time…  
\- It’s okay, Nina, it’s okay, - Tommy smiles brightly and ruffles my hair to calm my rumbling down. – At least you didn’t knock me down.  
I swear he’s blushing! His ears are red, and his cheeks are too. His birthmark-covered face turned pink, and that’s already more than I could hope for.  
\- Alright, girl, get in, - he opens the door for me like a gentleman. He did that once or twice back when I was a boy, but always as a joke. Pity he only does that while I’m a girl. I climb inside and fasten the seatbelt.  
All the way to school Tommy doesn’t shut up. He keeps showing me some statues, movie theaters, large streets and he’s just talking and talking and talking. I’m used to that, but right now I am bored, because I know every bit of what he’s telling me. But still, I pretend to be surprised. Tommy doesn’t need to know that I’m familiar with everything here. When the car finally comes to a stop, Tommy shoots out of it to open the door for me. I walk out and immediately get swept off my feet. At first I think my heart would stop beating – Tommy must’ve decided to carry me! But it isn’t him. It’s Gally.  
Gally. He used to be Tommy’s best friend in kindergarten. I never liked him, but agreed to play with him because Tommy wanted to. It continued like this until about twelve, and then something happened that Gally started hating on us. Especially on Tommy.  
\- Hey there, shank! – I hear Gally’s voice from above and realize he’s knocked me to the ground.  
\- Mind your words, Gally, - I hear Tommy’s already mad. – And apologize to Nina.  
\- That piece of klunk? Why would I?  
\- Oh, you don’t want to call her that, or…  
\- Or what, Thomas? I’ve never seen you being so protective of your one-day girlfriends. Why’s she special?  
\- Shut your hole, Gally, - Tommy is almost roaring. I turn around so I’m lying on my back and attempt to sit up.  
\- Oh, look how pretty this shank is, - Gally says in a mocking voice. – I think I know why you chose her. Look, she looks just like…  
\- I said SHUT UP! – Tommy shouts and marches over to Gally but is knocked to the ground.  
\- What? – Gally keeps mocking. – Don’t you wanna tell her what it’s all about?  
\- Hey man! Why don’t you stop doing all that shit and go mind your own business? – I hear someone say. When I turn to look, I see an Asian boy around seventeen, he’s really tall and his face is very calm, although I can see he’s angry.  
\- And who are you? – Gally turns to the boy, too.  
\- None of your fucking business, boy. Now get outta here. – and then the Asian boy just punches Gally right in the face. Everyone is surprised, and Gally is too, so he just mutters something and walks away proudly.  
\- Hey, you alright? – both Tommy and the Asian rush towards me.  
\- It’s okay, my leg hurts a bit, but that’s it. – I reply and smile. Tommy runs a hand across where my leg hurts, and I immediately turn an impossible shade of red.  
\- Glad to hear that. That boy was a piece of shit. Is he always like that? – the Asian asks.  
\- Well, kind of, - Tommy laughs. – He’s like our personal bomb or a karate master or something. I’m Thomas, by the way, - he grabs the Asian’s hand.  
\- Minho, - the Asian boy replies. – Nice to meet you. And you, young lady?  
\- I’m N-Nina. – again the stumbling! Newt, one day you’re just gonna kill yourself with that.  
\- A beautiful name, - Minho compliments. – Just like you.  
Oh. My. God. No! He’s flirting with me! That’s another disadvantage of being a girl – everyone always flirts with you. Now, now, Newt, calm down, maybe he compliments everyone.  
\- So, Nina, tell me, - Minho keeps talking. – you got that British accent on you. You come from the UK?  
\- Uh, well, yeah, - I smile and get up clutching Tommy’s arm. – I only came here like two days ago. I, er, participated in an exchange program and now the guy I switched houses with lives in the UK.  
\- Yeah, she kinda stole my, um, best friend, - Tommy says with a sad smile. – He didn’t even tell me. But I’m very happy for him. He’s always wanted to go to England.  
\- Sorry to hear that, man, - Minho clasps Tommy’s hand. – What’s his name?  
\- Newt, - Tommy and I say together and look at each other with surprised gazes. – He was a very great friend, - Tommy continues. – Like a part of me. I miss him so much…  
\- That whole thing is very bad, man, but classes start soon and as I’m new here, as you’ve guessed, I have no buggin’ clue where we’re going. Maybe you can show me to class?  
\- No worries, Nina’s new too, we can just walk all three together, - Tommy suggests, and we all agree. Who could think these aren’t all surprises for me today…  
When we walk into the classroom, I’m almost ready to walk to my usual place beside Tommy, but someone grabs my hand and hisses “Newt”. I freeze on the spot and look down to see… Teresa sitting casually and looking at me as if nothing strange has happened.


	5. OF INTRODUCING, LUNCHES AND GIRL TALKS

\- Teresa? – I whisper and bend down. – What the hell are you doing here?!  
\- I promised, Newt, remember? Keep an eye on you, - she answers. – Newt…  
\- Stop calling me that, you’ll give away the whole thing! – I interrupt. – My name’s Nina now.  
\- Okay, whatever you say, Newt-Nina, - Teresa smirks. – Now go ahead. By the way, - she calls when I barely stand up. – Looking good today, Nina!  
Embarrassed, I join Tommy and Minho in the back. Minho takes the spot right behind Tommy, leaving me to sit next to him. I’m so glad to not switch spots. Minho taps my shoulder, so I turn around and see he’s about to ask something, but the bell rings and the teacher walks inside, leaving whatever he wanted to ask until the break.  
\- Okay, class, before we begin our lesson, I would like to introduce three new people to you, - he says. – Welcome here. – I feel uncomfortable being called “new”, but I have to play along. Because you don’t want to give yourself away, Newt, look at Tommy and remember you’re doing this for him.  
\- My name is Janson Hawkings, can you please introduce yourselves? – Mr. Hawkings continues while we stand in a single-file line in front of the class. – Starting from you on the left, young man, would you?  
\- I’m Minho Lee, Sir, - Minho says. – I come from a small town near Denver. My parents decided to move here after they found a better job for my father, - he explains. – I think I will fit in, - Minho’s smirk always seems to follow him, even in uncomfortable situations.  
\- Perfect! – Janson thanks Minho. – And what about you, lady?  
I nudge Teresa between the ribs, and she finally snaps out of some kind of trance, looking first at me, then at Janson until she gets what he expects from her.  
\- Teresa Agnes, Sir, - she introduces herself.  
\- Teresa, then. And what brings you here, dear Teresa?  
\- That is not your business, Sir, - Teresa deadpans, and I chuckle. Not everyone can behave like this with Janson, but I’m sure almost all of us would like to. He may be a good teacher, but he’s impossibly disgusting as a person. Teresa winks at me, and I give her a broad smile.  
\- Alright, miss, - Janson is really mad, I think he’s crazy right now, but he can’t actually do anything, so he just grits his teeth. – And our final lady…  
\- My name is Nina… Brown, - that was a really poor choice for a last name, really, Newt? Brown? – I am an exchange student from Britain. I will be here for some time instead of one of yours, Newt Isaacs. – this is so weird to speak about yourself like a completely different person.  
\- So that’s why he’s not here today, - Janson smiles wickedly. – I hope you will fit in nicely. Now, - he claps twice. – Let’s get to work!  
I sigh and start towards my place along with Minho, when Teresa kicks me in the back with her elbow and winks. I can almost hear her say, “Nice work there, Newt!”  
\- Alright, today we are going to talk about… - I hear Janson’s voice speak, but it’s blurry, and I don’t really want to listen. Instead, I just relax and lean back on my chair, shifting closer to Tommy. He looks at me and beams like he’s just found the answers to all the questions of the Universe.  
The lecture today is boring as ever, so I pull out my notebook and open it on a clear page. I always draw when I have nothing to do, especially in Janson’s class. I begin to stroke the pencil across the paper until I have two figures on it – a boy and a girl who look just like each other. The girl is blurring out of the boy, so you could see they’re one. I’m so enthralled in the process that I don’t notice Tommy is staring.  
\- Quite nice talent you got there, Nina, - he whispers no me, and I nudge him playfully. – No, really. It’s good. Looks almost like what Newt would draw, - he says, and his head hangs down. I pet him on the hair lightly so Janson wouldn’t notice.  
\- Thanks, Thomas. I really appreciate it.

The next few classes pass in some kind of a blur; I’m either talking to Tommy and Minho, drawing again or just daydreaming. This way, it’s no wonder lunch break comes soon. All three of us stumble into the restaurant, and Minho sprints off to buy lunch for all of us while Tommy and I find a nice table next to a window and settle down.  
\- So, Nina, - Tommy begins. – How d’you like our school?  
\- Um… - I don’t know what to say! What am I supposed to say?  
\- Not much, but it’s got it where it counts, - a familiar voice comes from the back, and Teresa flops on a chair beside me pushing her lunch in front of her. Teresa, why are you always within the radius of three meters from me?  
\- Because you seem fun, and I’m watching over you, - Teresa finishes in a creepy voice. Shuck, did I say it out loud?  
\- Yeah, you did, and this last thing too, - Tommy chuckles, and I blush, looking down so no one can see me.  
\- Hey, you talking without me? Not fair! – and that’s Minho. He comes with three giant portions of food, and I gladly begin emptying my plate. – Teresa, yeah? – he gestures towards the girl.  
\- Minho, yeah? – she retorts, and I can’t hold back a laugh. Tommy reaches across the table to pat me on the back and says something about not choking on food, but I can’t really hear what he’s talking about, because I’m daydreaming again! Is this, like, a side effect of being a girl? I need to ask Teresa later. Oh, and one more thing I want to know… I open my mouth to say it, but Teresa somehow goes first.  
\- So, Tom, - she says. – Don’t you think that what you are doing is cheating?  
\- What d’you mean? – he asks, confused.  
\- Well, you know, the other day I bumped into your supposed girlfriend, and now you’re flirting with Nina over here. That okay with you?  
\- Well, - Tommy coughs. – First of all, Harriet is not my girlfriend, I just went for a walk with her. I am single, okay? And second, I’m not flirting with anyone, I’m just supposed to make friends, y’know? Like she’s living in my best friend’s house an’ all. – And he’s going red all over again. Am I dreaming this? I am, right? That’s impossible, it can’t be happening. – Oh, and one more thing. My name is Thomas, - he pointedly looks at Teresa, but she only smirks.  
\- Okay, let’s just all pretend that we believed it, and Tom isn’t all over Nina, - Teresa says in that voice, and Tommy flashes an angry look at her.  
\- Uhm, Teresa? – I pat her on the shoulder.  
\- Yeah?  
\- Can we talk for a second? Alone?  
Teresa understands. She grabs me and stands up from the table without a word, excuses us, and we leave the school building. The weather is nice and sunny, most importantly warm, so we settle somewhere on the grass where no one could see us.  
\- So? – Teresa nudges me carefully, inviting to speak.  
\- I just wanted to ask, - I begin. – I often dose off, like daydreaming, I’m always lost in thought when Tommy… Thomas is around. I always, always blush when we’re touching. I mean, it happened before, but not as often, you know? Is that some side effect of your spell, or what?  
Teresa just laughs lightly and throws an arm around my shoulders that are now so small, even smaller than before.  
\- What you’re experiencing is actually things a girl experiences when she’s in love, - Teresa explains. – Before that, you were a boy, and boys react to a crush differently. I don’t know how, never been a boy, - she smirks. – But now you can tell. The whole blushing and daydreaming thing, the way you probably just see his face wherever you go – that’s totally okay for a girl. And you’re probably busy admiring his birthmarks to see that he’s crushing on you as hard as you are. And Minho too, - she suddenly adds in a sadder voice. – Hey, I need to get going and you do too. You probably need some time to think about all of that, so I’ll just say you didn’t feel okay and I sent you to the doctor, okay? Just don’t be too late, because Tom might chase after you, - Teresa gets up and runs a hand through my hair. – That’s why I’m here, girl. To drag you out of all shit you’ll be getting yourself into.  
With that, Teresa walks off, waving a hand at me. I just lay back and throw my arms open wide and close my eyes. I really need to think of all of that.  
Okay, so what I’m feeling is normal for a girl. I mean, that’s great, because Tommy won’t see any difference…. Wait, Tommy. So he feels the same way? No, no, that can’t be true. But why would Teresa lie?.. But that’s great! I can initiate a date or something, probably. Maybe it could actually work out! At least, while I’m a girl. I shouldn’t leave that chance! Wait, Teresa also said something about Minho… So, he likes me too? That’s bad. That’s not what I want! He’s gonna be jealous, and I’ll ruin his friendship with Tommy… God, everything’s so complicated!  
My thoughts are interrupted by the bell. I need to head to class. But no, it’s so nice here, and Teresa will say something to cover me up… I’m almost about to flop back on the grass when I see Tommy approaching me.


	6. OF DITCHING SCHOOL, ALMOST-KISSES AND ALL KINDS OF TROUBLES

\- Hey Nina, - he says coming closer and kneeling down on one knee in front of me. – Heard you feeling unwell?  
\- Sort of, - I reply. – My head’s just spinning from all the new things and that guy who kicked me and Minho and Teresa and I just wanted to be alone, you know?  
\- Oh, you mean Gally? – Tommy frowns. – He’s a piece of klunk. Has been mocking me and Newt since like twelve. Before we were kinda friends, but I suppose you can’t be real friends with a shitty person like Gally. – Well, at least he admitted that Gally was always a shuck-face. And I just have to ask, because what was he talking about?..  
\- Um, Thomas? He said something like “Don’t you wanna tell her what it’s all about?”. What did he mean? What is this “it”?  
\- Err, - Tommy’s face darkens. That’s weird. Is there some secret that he didn’t tell me? Perhaps he could tell Nina? – It doesn’t matter. Just something I told him when we were younger. I didn’t actually mean to say that, it just kind of escaped my mouth and he’s still mad because he is one klunk of a person.  
\- So you insulted him somehow? – I doubt that though. Why would that then involve me, as in Nina?  
\- Sort of. Hey, I didn’t come here to discuss Gally, however interesting it might be, - he playfully nudges me. – I actually came to suggest something. What d’you say if we ditch the remaining classes and just go somewhere? Like I show you around town, and then we can go to a café? – Oh my god. This day is full of surprises. Is he asking me on a date?  
\- Um, yeah, - I manage. – Yeah, sure. I mean, that would be great.  
\- That’s great! – Tommy claps his hands. – Let’s go! – He stands up and offers me his hand. I grab it and et up, but he doesn’t let it go. – Where do we start?

It’s been like three hours since Tommy and I left school. And all this time we’ve just been driving around town, with occasional stops and talking pictures. I already know everything, but hey, I’m Nina from Great Britain, so I kinda shouldn’t. Tommy is a great guide: turns out he knows a shucking lot about the town history, speaks about every building and statue we come across. After these three hours Tommy confesses his throat is sore from all the talking and we enter a small café to have something to drink.  
\- So you know so much about the town actually, - I beam at him. – That’s awesome! I don’t know that amount of information about my own country! Where did you learn all this?  
\- Surfing the Internet, - Tommy replies, his face all red. – And it doesn’t really matter how much you will tell me about your country, your wonderful accent does it all. – Now it’s my turn to blush. I never knew Tommy enjoyed my British accent?.. No, I shake my head, no, Newt, don’t give yourself hope. It’s all about Nina, because she’s a girl, Newt, and you’re a boy.  
\- Thanks, Tommy, but I don’t think my accent is something special, - shit. Shit, shit, shit! I called him Tommy, and now that’s Newt’s thing, what’s he gonna think?!  
\- Tommy? – Tommy frowns. – Only Newt ever called me Tommy… I actually don’t even know why I let him.  
\- I’m so sorry, Tomm… I mean Thomas, - I struggle for words. I ruined everything! I hide my face in my hands.  
\- No, it’s okay. I guess a pretty lady deserves it? You can call me Tommy if you want to. – Tommy suddenly smiles. Thank god, I didn’t ruin it forever!  
\- Alright, Tommy, - I say with a grin. – So, what are you going to order?

I’ve been to cafés with Tommy countless times. But this one is really special to me. Is it because I’m not a boy or perhaps because it felt a lot like a bloody date? I don’t know. Probably both. But what I do know is that I had a wonderful time and would love to repeat someday. Preferably soon. Right now I’m in Tommy’s car and he’s grinning like an idiot, rambling about how ditching school is the best feeling ever, and I can only think that spending time with him is the most wonderful thing that can ever be.  
\- Alright, Nina, that’s your house, - Tommy lightly pushes me in the direction of the car door.  
\- Guess you’re not a gentleman anymore and I have to climb out all by myself? – I pretend to be offended. – Fine, - and I’m already reaching out to the door handle when Tommy shoots outside and opens it for me. – That’s better, - I smirk, pushing the door back with my good leg, which means all the balance is on the bad one right now, so I kind of stumble with the realization that Teresa’s words were probably right and fall on Tommy. He catches me though, like he was expecting it.  
\- Hey, hey, hey, careful, - he puts me back on my feet, but doesn’t let go of my shoulders, and I blush, feeling all those butterflies in my stomach.  
\- Thanks, - is all I can manage. Really, Newt, that bloody crush of yours is making you forget all the words. Bloody brilliant.  
Tommy sighs. He just looks at me with his serious face, as if trying to read something that’s on my forehead… or eyes… or lips. He is looking where? Oh my god. I close my eyes because I can’t bear him staring at me this way and sort of just lift my face so we get closer. I can’t really reach further, but I feel Tommy’s hands tighten around my shoulders and then I feel his breath on my lips. It’s hot, actually, and I sigh, trying to reach up some more. If only I could just… But I think Tommy got it, and he almost leans in. Almost. His mouth is just barely out of reach, and that’s all I ever wanted, but then… Tommy lets go of me. Just lets his palms slide down my arms and steps back a little. He claps me on the shoulder, waves his goodbye and quickly disappears into the car and drives away faster than ever. I’m left dumbfounded next to my house. Why didn’t he kiss me? That’s all I can think about, so I simply slump down onto the sidewalk right where I was standing and throw a fit. I know Tommy isn’t to blame, maybe he’s just not sure or something, but the shucking crush I got on him needs to get out, so I just cry and cry and cry until small warm hands grip me tight and drag inside the house muttering something like “Calm down, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

[POV Thomas]  
I’m shucked in the head. Nina is just sitting on my passenger’s seat and I can’t shucking stop talking. The girl gets me going, and I don’t really understand why. “You’re in love” – a little voice whispers inside my head, but I shake it off. No. I can’t be in love after less than a week, right? But what else could that really be? Maybe Nina is what I’m looking for. All those girls I tried to date before… They’re not one bit like her. She’s got something about herself… some recklessness, I don’t know? She’s bold and naïve and cute and brave and shy all at the same time. She actually reminds me of Newt. Which makes me really sad, because I miss him. Why doesn’t he call? It must cost a lot, so I can’t really blame him, but I miss him so much. I never thought we were that close that I’m just falling apart without him. Almost. Nina holds me together, and it seems she’s pretty damn good at this. And she calls me Tommy like Newt does. I like that. So this is what crushes feel like? Finally we arrive at her house – Newt’s house – and I smile at her.  
\- Alright, Nina, that’s your house, - I lightly push her towards the door, and she immediately retorts:  
\- Guess you’re not a gentleman anymore and I have to climb out all by myself? Fine, - she reaches out for the handle. I’m not really in control of what I’m doing, because the next thing I know is I’m holding the door open for Nina to let her out. Crap.  
\- That’s better, - she smirks and decides to close the door with her leg. That looked shucking sexy. Does she even see that I’m staring? Probably not, because one second she is closing the door with her leg, and the other she’s falling right on top of me. Thank god I got good reactions, so I catch her and stand her firmly on the ground, but don’t let go.  
\- Hey, hey, hey, careful, - I say, realizing I should say something.  
\- Thanks, - Nina mumbles, and I can’t help but gaze at her face. Her eyes, her nose, her lips. She must have a boyfriend waiting on her in Britain, I literally got no chance. But then… why is she closing her eyes and reaching up towards me? I don’t know what to do! It’s pretty shucking clear she wants me to kiss her, and I fucking want to. So I grip her tighter and lean in, almost kissing her. I keep my eyes wide open so I can see her beautiful face. She tries to pull herself up even more in my arms, and suddenly something flashes in front of my eyes. Something I totally don’t expect. Newt. Suddenly, for a brief second perhaps, it’s him who’s standing in my arms and inching closer. It’s his face millimeters apart from mine. What’s worse is that I don’t seem to mind. I freeze at the spot. Newt doesn’t want to go away, and I can actually clearly see him right there. In my head rings his voice saying his daily “Tommy”, and then I realize it. Nina is like Newt. Everything about her. Her appearance, her way of walking, her accent, her smirk, her Tommy. I can’t do it. I can’t kiss Nina now. I can’t do it when I see Newt in front of me. I know this is holy crap bad, but I can’t do anything. Perhaps later, when the image of my best friend doesn’t haunt me, but not right now. So I quickly let her go, say goodbye and sprint away in my car. I gotta sleep it off. Because what the hell was that?!

[POV Newt]  
I don’t really understand who the person holding me is, and I don’t care at the moment. I just cry my heart out in their arms, and they are ready to listen to all that klunk that comes out of me. After what feels to be hours, I finally clear my eyes and look up at my shoulder to cry on.  
\- Done with your tears? Alright, now let me speak, - Teresa says, and I’m almost not surprised. Really, who else?  
\- Thank you, Teresa, - I mumble. – For staying with me.  
\- Ah, don’t mention it, - she waves her hand at me. – So can I say, or what?  
\- Alright, go on.  
\- Thanks, - Teresa chuckles ironically. – I actually wanted to talk about you being a girl. The spell I used on you won’t end until you do whatever you wanted to with that spell. Here it’s not all that easy. At first I thought you’d change back into a girl when you and Tom kissed or he admitted he had a crush on you. – I want to say something, but Teresa silences me. – But now I sort of see I was wrong. Even though either of these two things haven’t happened yet, I don’t think they will trigger the end of the spell. There’s one more theory though. I thought that maybe the spell is waiting for Tom to admit he’s in love with the real you, I mean Newt. But it seems absurd to me because the whole point of doing this whole thing was to make Tom like you in that kind of way. So I don’t really know what to do, - she sighs. – It’s much more complicated than it seems, Newt. What I mean is, - Teresa smiles sadly. – You may never turn back because the spell might never be satisfied as it doesn’t know what it wants.  
\- Can the spell be broken by you? Before it will break itself? – I ask carefully.  
\- Yes it can, - she says. – But there is one problem. You might end up with some, like, parts of behavior of the opposite sex. If you’re ready…  
\- No, - I cut her off. – I want to wait. Give me and him time, alright? Maybe the spell will be satisfied in the end.  
\- Okay, Newt, whatever you say, - Teresa smiles. – Call me if you need anything. See you at school tomorrow! – and she dances to the door.  
\- See you, - I manage to say when the door is already shut. I get up and lock it, not really looking forward to tomorrow. I’m scared of what Tommy’s gonna say. But you can always hope for the best, right?..


	7. OF APOLOGIES, CLASS INCIDENTS AND SMART ENEMIES

I’m kinda worried about school today, so I take a really long shower and spend lots of time in front of the closet deciding what to wear. Finally I make up my mind to put on some black jeans and a blue shirt. I’m only able to look at myself in the mirror for a brief second when I hear a car signaling outside. Surprised, I look out the window and see… Tommy’s car standing literally right there. I fly downstairs, nearly forgetting my school bag and quickly rush through the front door.  
\- Hey Nina, - Tommy walks out of the car and smiles.  
\- Hey, - I return the smile, but it turns out to be a little shy and sad. – I, um…  
\- I’m really sorry for last night, - Tommy sighs and puts his hand on my shoulder. – I guess I kind of… freaked out or something. I mean, I… - he trails off.  
\- Don’t worry, it’s okay, - I reassure him. – It was just, you know… Seemed like the perfect moment for something like this.  
\- I know, and I ruined it. Sorry again. Maybe next time though, - Tommy smirks, and I think I’m drowning in his eyes. – Alright, lady, - he lets his hand drop from my shoulder and opens the door to the… backseat.  
\- Can’t I sit in the front? – I ask, confused.  
\- Not today, girl. You see, I kind of freaked out last night, and someone helped me out. For that, he asked me to do this one thing. Sure you won’t mind? – he gestures to the inside of the car. I look inside and meet Minho’s eyes.  
\- Hello sunshine, - he greets, saluting me with two fingers. – Ready for school?  
\- As ready as I’ll ever be, - I mumble, climbing inside. I really don’t mind Minho, he’s cool, but I’m afraid he’ll fall in love with me, and I don’t want to break his heart. I close the door behind me and Tommy takes off. – And don’t call me sunshine, ‘cause I’m definitely not one.  
\- Aww, look who’s being shy right now, - Minho smiles sweetly, but ironically. – You’re always bright, just like the sunshine. – He ruffles a hand through my hair, and I purse my lips. It’s not that I don’t like that, it’s just really uncomfortable from Minho.  
\- Hey Nina, d’you know where this Teresa shank lives? ‘Cause she’s like the only one today who’s gonna come to school alone.  
I think of that for a moment. Would Teresa be okay with others knowing where she lives? I mean, with that kind of a house an’ all. I decide that no, I’m not telling them right now. Maybe later, but only if Teresa is fine with that.  
\- C’mon, Tommy, why’re you asking me? I know her about as well as you do.  
\- Well, you seemed close enough. – Is that jealousy I hear in his voice? Wow, the gods finally like me.  
\- You know, bringing her to talk alone once doesn’t mean we’re besties, - I beam at him in the rear-view window, knowing he’ll be staring. – It’s just that she’s a girl and I’m a girl.  
\- By the way, - Minho chimes in. – Don’t you feel like she’s older than she says? I’d say she’s twenty-four or so. And I’m also pretty suspicious. She’s weird, you know, she never said a word about herself.  
\- What, you like her an’ are afraid she won’t be with ya? – Tommy smirks at Minho, and I roll my eyes.  
\- No, I never said that! – Minho boils over. – I just said…  
\- Yeah, we all heard what you said. – Tommy pulls over the car and says, - School time!  
He opens up the door for me, but shuts it close when Minho attempts to get out as well, so he has to climb back and exit on his side.  
\- Oh, there you are! I thought you’d never come! – Teresa is already there, and she’s waving at us.  
\- Teresa! You what, live right outside the school? How’d you manage to come so early? – Tommy is staring at her wide-eyed.  
\- No. I just wake up earlier than some students. – She makes a pose, then turns to me. – Nina, hey! Everything alright?  
\- Yeah, I s’pose. – I reply weakly. I’m not looking at Teresa, I’m looking behind her. Because it’s Gally behind her. But before he can do something, Tommy drops an arm around my shoulders and suggests we get going. I’m more than grateful to follow him and the rest of the crew to the building, as far away from Gally as possible.  
Classes are boring today, as always when I’m not in the mood for studying. I just don’t feel like it. Usually I enjoy almost all subjects, but today my mind is wandering far away from what the teachers say. I’m just trying to pass time at our last class doodling in my notebook. There is a name in the middle of the page – “Tommy”, obviously – and I’m busy drawing hearts all around it. That looks wonderful. Especially if I write my name right here, underneath the first name and add a plus sign between them. It looks so good, Tommy’s name next to mine. My real name. I write the name “Newt”, not “Nina”, and this gives me shivers. This is so awesome. This is…  
\- What the fuck, shank?!  
The greatest mistake I ever made.  
Shuck, Newt, could you even be more obvious?! Is it really so hard to remember that Gally with his fucking excellent eyesight is sitting just one desk away diagonally from you? What are you gonna do now?  
\- No, I’ve always known that Greenies are shucking weird, but this? Seriously, girl? – he whispers loudly to me from the back.  
\- I don’t know what you mean, - I reply calmly, hastily closing the notebook.  
\- Oh, really, - Gally sings out and reaches forward. I can’t even make a sound when he yanks the notebook out of my hands and starts going through it.  
\- Hey, give it back, bloody shank! That’s mine! – I quietly yell at him, and that makes Tommy, who’s sitting next to me bored as well, turn around.  
\- What’s the matter, Nina? – he asks and then sees my notebook in Gally’s hands, and he’s smirking at something. Oh shuck, I think. Gally found my drawing.  
\- Hey, Tommy, - Gally muses, and I really want to close my ears at that. – You might wanna take a look at your little girlfriend’s drawing. I’m sure it’ll wake you from that doze. – And he’s just about to show Tommy what I drew when the teacher notices us.  
\- Ms. Brown, Mr. Edison and Mr. Bruno*, what are you doing back there? – the teacher asks, and I sigh happily. Problem solved. Kinda.  
\- Um, Mr. Jenkins, Gally stole my notebook and doesn’t want to give it back, - I say, wanting to get trouble on Gally.  
\- Mr. Bruno, haven’t your parents taught you any manners? Give the lady back what you stole! – Gally growls quietly and pushes the notebook into my hands. And it’s open on that shucking page. Shit. I close it before Tommy can see anything and smile at him.  
Suddenly I feel that someone is pushing my chair slightly. Gally knows that I – as Newt – love rocking on my chair. I rock back without really thinking of consequences. At that same moment the strength of Gally’s push gets harder, and I fall back head first on the floor. Shuck, that hurts.  
Then multiple things happen at the same time. Tommy shoots up and punches Gally in his smirking face. Teresa flings to me and starts asking about what Gally has seen that made him act like this, and also something about my past self – whispering though, thank god. Minho drags Gally away from Tommy, who he tried to hit back. Mr. Jenkins is shouting, desperately trying to calm the class down.  
\- Stop it! – the teacher roars, and we all freeze on the spot. What next?.. – Now, - he continues. – Mr. Lee will sit back down calmly without hurting anyone. Ms. Agnes will stop clinging to Ms. Brown because she needs to go to the doctor. Oh, Ms. Agnes, you will accompany her there. And you, gentlemen, I mean, Mr. Bruno and Mr. Edison, - he turns to Tommy and Gally. – Will pay a visit to Mrs. Paige. – Uh-oh. Mrs. Ava Paige is our principal. She is a very smart woman, but very strict, and does not tolerate fighting. I won’t be too surprised if she suspends the guys.  
\- But Mr. Jenkins! – Tommy boils out. – I was protecting Nina! I didn’t do it just because!  
\- I know what your wonderful intentions were, and you will explain it all to Mrs. Paige. However nice it was of you to protect a girl, it still doesn’t cover the fact that you slapped another student. And very hard, I assure you.  
\- Ah, fine, - Tommy grumbles. – You don’t get it, do you?  
I don’t know what that means. I only know that two pairs of hands help me up from the floor, and I cling to Tommy like he’s my last anchor to this world. He says something reassuring to me, but I’m not paying much attention. I just reluctantly let him go and clutch Teresa instead, who leads me out of the classroom and to the doctor.

[POV Thomas]  
What in the shucking hell was Gally thinking, I wonder? He could’ve given Nina a concussion. Which he probably intended to, but at least she’s able to stand and walk, poorly, but still. I just hope Mrs. Paige will treat him the way he deserves.  
And what was he talking about? What was all that with making a scene out of Nina doodling? What could be so awful that he had to grab the notebook out of her hands and show it to me? Was it something about me? And he called me Tommy, but it can’t be that bad, really. She just probably drew me and signed it, that’s all. He looked shocked, though. I’m just so curious! I don’t wanna push Nina or anything, but I really would like to see. Probably she can show it later when she recovers?..  
And here we are, standing right outside our principal’s office. Not the first time, not the last, at least if Gally keeps acting like a bitch.  
\- Um, Mrs. Paige? May we come in? – I ask politely, making the woman shoot her head up from some papers. At first she looks surprised, but then her expression turns to a tired one.  
\- Oh, it’s you boys again, - she sighs. – Come on in.  
We sit down on the two chairs in front of her, and she begins.  
\- So, what have you done this time? – we both open our mouths when she raises her hand. – One at a time, please. Mr. Brown, go first.  
\- Edison hit me, - Gally spits. – Punched me in the face in the middle of class.  
\- What made him do that? – Paige asks. Before Gally can add something equally as untrue and disgusting, I speak up:  
\- He pushed my friend’s chair from underneath, and she hit her head when she fell down, - I try to explain. – Well, I know that wasn’t the right thing to do, but I can’t see why he can hurt my friends without paying for it.  
\- Is it true? – Paige turns to Gally. – Is it true you hurt your classmate?  
\- Does that matter?  
\- Of course it does! You will be suspended for a week. And if I hear one more time that you hurt someone as boldly as that, I will do my best to exclude you from this school. Am I clear?  
\- Crystal, Mrs. Paige.  
\- Good. Now you, young man, - she turns back to me. – I completely understand that you hit Mr. Bruno because you were standing up for your friend. But that doesn’t mean I should tolerate physical damage being done to other students, no matter the intention. Will a week’s detention change your mind about how you should protect your friends?  
\- I am sure you are right, Mrs. Paige.  
\- Well then, each day after classes you will clean the classrooms or do something else we require. That will be all. Boys, do you mind if I leave you for a second? – Mrs. Paige stands up. – I just need to fill some papers about your punishment, and I don’t have them here. I will be back very soon. Oh, and boys, - she stops in the doorway. – Don’t kill each other.  
\- Alright there, shank, - Gally crosses his arms over his chest. – Don’t you wanna tell me something?  
\- What exactly am I supposed to tell you? – I frown. I don’t know where this is going, but I don’t like it.  
\- About this Nina shank.  
\- Don’t call her that!  
\- Alright, alright. So tell me, how did you two meet?  
\- Is that really important? – I’m so confused! Gally seems to know something that I don’t.  
\- You’re impossible. Just spit it.  
\- Alright, so I came to visit Newt because he had a sore leg. I knocked, and Nina opened the door. I was shocked, obviously, because my friend was gone and some girl lived in his house instead of him. But then she told me what it’s all about. I mean, Newt’s dream came true, and that’s awesome, but I still miss him, - I sigh. – But what’s all that to you? – Suddenly Gally’s normal frown becomes even darker, and then he sighs.  
\- I’ll repeat, you’re impossible, shank, - he says calmly. That’s weird. – Can’t you see it? The whole shucking thing is right before your eyes. I didn’t know you were such a slowpoke. I mean, yeah, sure it’s weird, but still, really? You haven’t figured it out? – he asks curiously, and my brains begin to bend. This is Gally I’m talking to! Gally, who was never good at people! What does he know? And why am I supposed to know it?  
\- Alright, slim it right there, Gally. You’re awful at that klunk. How come you know?  
\- I have eyes, - he replies blatantly. – Now tell me, are you really that blind or you don’t wanna fucking admit it? Because from what I heard, you seem to be not so good at that.  
\- What do you mean? – I’m still confused. – Are you… talking about that incident? I didn’t mean it and you know it!  
\- Woah, woah, woah, really, - Gally mocks. – Tell me about it.  
Lucky for me, at that moment Ava Paige comes in with the papers. I’m saved from Gally. Now I’ll just avoid him for as long as possible until he forgets he said something.  
\- Uhm, Mrs. Paige? Can I go see my friend? She seemed to be badly hurt.  
\- Of course, Mr. Edison, but first you sign right here, - she points to a line, and I sign the paper. – Now you may go. And you, Mr. Brown… - she turns to Gally, and he flashes a weird look at me. I just shrug and walk out of the room and then sprint towards the med room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mr. Bruno – a reference to the probable origin of Gally’s name. I think he was named after Galileo Galilei, but I didn’t find his last name suitable for this, so I used the last name of his “sort-of” colleague – Giordano Bruno. After all, they said the same things, didn’t they?:)


	8. OF SUDDEN KISSES, JEALOUSY AND SUSPICION

[POV Newt]  
I don’t really remember the trip to the med room. I only remember I was rumbling something unclear and Teresa’s hands keeping me upright. Then I remember just collapsing on the med couch and passing out.

I actually expected Tommy to be there when I woke up, and maybe even a worried face, but I totally didn’t think of him staring at me with such curiosity and suspicion as if this is the first time he’s seen me. I attempt to hug him, but his hands fly to my shoulders and he carefully lays me back down.  
\- The doctor wouldn’t leave us alone if I hadn’t promised I would keep you still, - he says. – And you really need rest. We can hug all you want later.  
\- What did Mrs. Paige do? Did she suspend you? Exclude you? What did Gally say? Did he punch you? And where’s Teresa? – I’m filled up with questions at the moment.  
\- Hey-hey-hey, one at a time, - Tommy smiles. – So, I only got detention for a week because “my intentions were good”. Gally didn’t punch me, he just glared like I’m Satan and no less. Teresa was here until I came. Then she mumbled something about going back to class and left.  
\- Oh, - that’s the only thing I can manage. Too much. That’s too much. And I need to hug Tommy more than anything, just cling to him until he promises he won’t go anywhere. So I reach up again, and before he can stop me I fling my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder. Tommy just sighs, probably realizing he can’t do anything, and circles his own arms around my waist, bringing me closer. I immediately go red, because yeah, concussion or not, but the bloody crush isn’t going anywhere. Tommy lifts up one hand and brushes it through my long hair.  
\- Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere, - he promises, as if reading my mind. – Nina… - he whispers, clasping his arms tighter.  
I really try not to do it, but it’s so shucking tempting. After all, we’re alone, and nobody will see it. And I’m also wearing jeans. So I just pull myself up fully and fling one leg over so Tommy is now right in front of me. My long hair is sprawled all over Tommy and me, and that’s one of the most uncomfortable things I ever experienced, but bloody hell, we’re in such a position right now that complaining would be dumb. Tommy puts his head upon my neck and whispers something after which I freeze and even stop breathing.  
Because I just heard him mutter “Newt” against my skin.

I realize he knows he got the wrong name, because he instantly pulls away and grabs my face in his hands, apologizing, whispering sweet things, caressing my cheeks and endlessly apologizing and apologizing. Poor Tommy, he doesn’t know my heart is beating loud like a drum because I’m as happy as I can ever be. I just stare at him in awe, and then, when I realize he must think I’m silent because of a completely different thing, I speak up.  
\- Tommy, stop, - I nudge him in the shoulder. – It’s okay, really.  
\- Really? – he asks, a bright smile on his face. He looks weird right now, as if he’s far away from here.  
\- Yeah, sure, - I smile just as broadly, and he hugs me tight. He pulls away pretty quickly and looks me in the eye. I can swear I hear him whisper “Newt” one more time, but he doesn’t seem to realize it. His head is up in the clouds, and mine is too. The next thing I know is Tommy gets unbelievably close, he’s only ever been this close when…  
His lips are suddenly on mine, and I forget how to breathe.  
I never felt anything like this. Probably because I never kissed anyone, but this is so much, so beautiful, so… right and not at all disgusting like I read in some books. Tommy’s lips are only slightly pressing against my own, I can feel he’s afraid. That’s strange, he’s kissed at least ten girls before me, but he said it felt wrong. Well, does this feel right? It must, because he’s breathing heavily against me and clasping me in his arms nearly breaking my bones. I’m melting into the embrace, trying to return the kiss as best as I can. Suddenly, a door slams somewhere, and that seems to sober Tommy from some kind of daze, and he lets go, staring at me wide eyed.  
\- Nina? – he asks, almost choking on fear. – Hey, Nina! You alright?  
\- Better, - I reply in a slightly off voice. – I’m better than I could ever be.  
I reach for his lips again. Tommy doesn’t mind.

Some time later, Tommy and I are cuddling on the hospital bed, my head against his shoulder and his chin on top of my head. He’s mumbling something about how beautiful I am and how he always wanted to have a girl like me next to him. I’m almost purring, although realizing he’s saying it to Nina, a blond girl, not Newt, his best friend. But maybe I’m wrong. Sure this “Newt” thing before the kiss means something? Does he see Newt in me or what? Wait. That’s confusing. He’s seeing me in… me. That doesn’t sound right.  
\- Hey, guys, um, so… - I hear someone say and lift my head to see who. There, in the doorway, stands Minho with wide eyes and red cheeks. Behind him I see Teresa looking like she’s gonna throw a fit.

[POV Teresa]  
I get Newt to the doctor and decide to stay with him, at least until Tom shows up. And he definitely will, he seemed so angry at Gally. No wonder, I’m mad too. Poor Newt, though. He’s probably got a concussion, and he’s mumbling “Tommy” through his faint. I’m not even surprised. The boy is all over Tom. And Tom is too, he just doesn’t know it yet. But I hope this happens soon, I hate seeing Newt being heartbroken again and again.  
About that. I honestly never thought about love being awesome and all-rainbow-and-shiny. But what is that, may I ask? I’m twenty-four, and I’ve never been in love. I actually thought witches couldn’t fall for people truly. After all, are we supernatural creatures or not? Turns out, we can. And I hate the thing.  
Minho. That insolent brat, all cocky and sarcastic to the bone. I’ve only known him for a few days, but that turned out to be quite enough. Plus, the worst – he likes someone else. And what’s even worse than that is that this someone is Newt, who he doesn’t even know is a boy, really. I used to think I was able to bear anything, anything in the world, when actually, I’m breaking down because of a fucking crush. On some teenager seven years younger than me.  
I shouldn’t. No, I mustn’t. I’m looking at the girl form of Newt sleeping on the bed next to me and sigh. I have to be strong. I can’t show him I’m crushed inside. He trusts me. I’m supposed to be looking after him, taking care of him while he’s a girl. If he finds out I’m incapable of dealing with myself, what will he say?..  
I’m so lost in thought I don’t hear someone entering. I only realize I’m not alone anymore when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Tom is here.  
When he takes my place next to the bed, I stumble to the door, saying something about needing to be back to class, when really I just want to see Minho. He’s probably going crazy back there, all alone. When I come in, I see I was almost right. He’s staring at his copybook with empty eyes and seemingly up in the clouds.  
\- Hey Minho? – I join him at the table. He looks lie shit.  
\- Teresa, - he sighs. – How’s Nina? Thomas? – It doesn’t escape my ears he named Nina first.  
\- Tom is fne, - I tell about him first on purpose. Fucking jealousy. – And Nina is sleeping. I think she needs some rest, with her head injured. We can go see them during the break.  
\- Them? – Oh, I understand you. Of course he’s gonna be jealous. Just like me.  
\- Tom is with Nina, came there not long after I brought her there.  
\- Oh, I see. – Minho lowers his head and stares blankly at the page again. I take a look and see he hasn’t written anything useful down, there’s just some spirals drawn by hand.  
\- Ms. Agnes and Mr. Lee, I am sure that what happened can’t be erased from your brain, but can you at least leave all the talking until the break? The class is almost over anyway.  
\- We apologize, Mr. Jenkins, - I say in my best voice. – We will not be talking anymore.  
\- Mr. Lee, can you show me your copybook, please? Because you were the one not involved in the accident, I need to make sure you know the material. And you too, Ms. Agnes.  
\- Shit, - I hear Minho mutter, and remember he’s not been taking any notes. Mr. Jenkins is already walking towards us, and Minho is as pale as ever.  
\- I’m so sorry, - I mutter to myself and click my fingers under the desk right when Mr. Jenkins is about to take a look at the notes which magically appeared there. I have actually been writing, so I don’t need to use my skills to get a praise from the teacher. When he walks away, I see Minho is now white as a sheet.  
\- Teresa, what the shuck is this? – he shows me the copybook, and I glance at where the spirals used to be. Now the page is all covered with notes about genetics and some other things Mr. Jenkins has been trying to get into our heads.  
\- Look, I’m sorry, I had to help you, - I say, and only afterwards realize what I just implied.  
\- Who are you? – he asks suspiciously, and I cover my face with my hands. The bell saves me, though. – This conversation isn’t over, - he points a finger at me.  
We walk to the doctor’s, Minho eyeing me suspiciously all the way. When we finally get there, he shoots open the door and strides in, beginning to say something, but stops after a few steps. I start to wonder what made him stop, so I look from behind his back and immediately sulk. He’s jealous again. What he sees (me too, actually), is really a scene. Tom and Newt are lying together cuddling on the hospital bed. Newt is looking at me with his still big brown eyes, and his lips are swollen. There is really only one explanation to all of this.  
They are together.  
And Minho is jealous.  
I want to throw a fit.


	9. OF CONFESSIONS, WITCHES AND ALMOST-SPILLED SECRETS

[POV Newt]  
\- Minho? Teresa? Hey, - I try to smile. It really hurts me to see my friends hurt. – Come on in.  
\- Are you better? – Teresa sprints from Minho’s back right to me. I untangle myself from Tommy’s arms, sit up on the bed and smile, taking one of Teresa’s hands into mine.  
\- Yeah, definitely. My head doesn’t ache so much anymore, and I guess there actually was no buggin’ concussion. And Tommy’s here, - I beam at Tommy genuinely, and with a corner of the eye I see Minho storming out of the room. Teresa sighs.  
\- What’s gotten into him? – Tommy suddenly questions. – I don’t think he’s alright.  
\- Nothing, don’t bother yourself with it, - Teresa says sadly, her head bowed. – It’s just…  
\- An’ you? You can’t be sad for no shucking reason, - Tommy continues.  
\- Tommy, don’t… - I pat him on the shoulder. – It’s okay. Teresa, - I turn to the girl. – I have no shuckin’ intention of interrogating you, but if you wanna talk, go ahead, - I smile reassuringly, and suddenly Teresa flings her head upright, her eyes filled with determination.  
\- You really wanna know what it’s all about? Fine, - she snaps. – Minho.  
\- Minho what? – Shuck, I’m so confused! Silence. Then Tommy gapes at Teresa.  
\- No fucking way!  
\- What? – I ask, and then it finally hits me. Shuck, Newt, how could you be so blind?! Of course! – You’re all over Minho, aren’t ya?  
Teresa simply nods. I see tears glistening in her eyes, but she still begins to talk.  
\- Y’know, - she says. – I never had crushes before. I thought I’d wait and fall in love with someone who actually is worth it, with someone who’d like me back, - she sneers sadly. – Turns out it doesn’t work that way. If you fall for someone, you just do. And you know, - she continues after a pause. – It would all be fine if he just didn’t like me. But the problem is, - Teresa lowers her head again and finishes in a whisper. – He’s in love with someone else.  
\- Me, - I whisper back. Teresa simply nods, confirming my fears. – No! No no no no no no, - I shake my head in disbelief, grip it and start pacing up and down the room. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck. So, Newt, what are you gonna do now?..  
\- Nina, hey! Stop, - Tommy’s soft voice is close, and I feel strong arms wrapping around me. – You know it’s not your fault. Just… I feel bad for Minho, but you can’t fake it that you like him. Do you though?  
\- As a friend, - I say quietly, and Tommy presses his head against my shoulder. I lean back into him and almost feel him smile.  
\- Don’t you dare cry about something you can’t change, - he says, and I sigh. I’m making my friend sad, and I can do nothing about it! What am I supposed to do?!  
\- Hey, he’s right, - Teresa says, and I feel her small hand in my hair. – I know it’s awful, but there’s really nothing you can do. Just don’t hurt him, alright? You’re still friends.  
\- I hope so.  
Both Tommy and Teresa help me sit down on the bed, and I cry my heart out on Tommy’s shoulder. Really not something I could do as a boy. Then, the next thing I know is one moment I’m sitting on the bed sobbing and hugging my Tommy, and the next one Minho is back in the med room, gaping at me, then at Teresa, then back at me.  
\- What in the shucking hell is that, shanks?!

\- What do you mean? – I’m confused again! Shuck, can they all just stop talking riddles?  
\- I mean that, - Minho replies. Fucking greatest answer of all time. Suddenly he reaches in his backpack and takes out his copybook with notes and rubs it in Teresa’s face. – This. The slang. You looking too old for seventeen, - to Teresa. – You talking to Thomas like you’ve known him forever, - to me. – The whole Great Britain thing. No one warning anyone about the exchange. Newton suddenly disappearing– is that even a name?  
\- Newt, - Tommy corrects, frowning. – Minho, what are you talkin’ about? What do you mean?  
\- I bumped into Gally in the school hallway-  
\- Gally? Is that who told you something?! Then let me remind you, he’s a bully, he hurt Nina…  
\- He may be a bully, but he was angry and annoyed. I doubt someone in that condition would lie. So are you gonna hear my version of this whole shucking thing, or just be left in the bliss of knowing nothing? Because I can assure you, Thomas, you’re the only one who’s actually there.  
\- Alright, shank, go on then. – Tommy frowns again. I freeze. No no no no no no!  
\- So, first things first, - Minho begins. He points a finger at Teresa. – Teresa here is a witch.  
\- Shank, are you high or what? Those things don’t exist, - Tommy laughs.  
\- Well then, you remember I’ve been doodling the whole Bio class? – Tommy nods. – Then explain this, - and he practically shoves the copybook with notes written in his handwriting into Tommy face. Teresa, what have you done?! I get it you’re in love, but this is not what you do!  
\- He’s right, - Teresa suddenly says. – I am. – And then she does that same thing as she did with me – she colors her hair, except this time it’s red, not green.  
Tommy is left with his mouth hanging open, Minho smirking proudly, the look on his face screaming, ”and I told you!”  
\- Wait wait wait wait wait, - Tommy interrupts. – So you’re telling me Teresa is really a witch? Teresa, - he turns to the girl. – What the hell?! Why would you come here? So it’s true you’re older!  
\- Yes, - Teresa sighs. – I’m actually twenty-four, seven years older that you lot. And I came here to… - she pauses. – To look after Nina. That’s why we became so close on day one – I was some kind of a mother to her.  
\- To her, then? – Minho mocks. – And I thought you were gonna say something else…  
\- That’s enough! – I can’t bear it. I can’t ruin everything with Tommy, I just got hold of it!  
\- Nina, wait, - Tommy silences me. – It’s okay. I won’t hate you, I promise.  
\- So you wondered why Newton-  
\- Newt, - Tommy corrects again.  
\- Newt doesn’t call you? – Minho finishes and gives me a pointed look. – Well…  
\- No! – I shout. No, I don’t want Tommy finding out like that! It’s such a bad timing!  
\- What, - Minho turns to me. – You’re afraid your precious Tommy will leave you?  
\- Just… stop, - I say breathlessly. – Please. Minho, you’re my friend, right? I’m asking you as a friend. Please.  
Suddenly something turns Minho’s gleam in the eye down. He stares at me in horror.  
\- Oh my god, I’m so sorry, - he mumbles.  
\- It’s okay, - I try to comfort him.  
\- No, it’s not! Nina, Teresa, I don’t know how to apologize… I think I need to go, - and he takes off to the door once again. Teresa and I share a look, and I cling to Tommy like he’s the only thing keeping me sane.


	10. OF NEW BEGINNINGS, WCKD GAMES AND MINHO’S PLANS

Almost a week passed since the incident with Gally and Minho. Everything is good, for now, at least. I really didn’t know how to behave around Minho at first, but then I got used to it. He doesn’t actually treat me any differently, he’s still nice and everything. Though he doesn’t try to flirt anymore, and that’s a total upgrade. Teresa looks better now that Minho stopped chasing after me, and she’s trying to get him to go out with her. “As friends”, as she says. But I know what it’s all about, and I really hope Minho doesn’t miss his chance. Gally just tries to keep at least a kilometer between us, and that fits me just fine. As long as he keeps his hands off of me and Tommy.  
As for me, I’m totally happy. Tommy won’t stop asking me about Teresa though, and I’m just going crazy because of it. But otherwise everything is awesome. We’ve gone on two real dates already, and I can’t be happier. Maybe only if Tommy says to me as Newt that he likes me.  
\- Hey there, wake up, sleepyhead! – I hear Tommy’s voice and jerk awake. I haven’t really slept well that night, so I just probably fell asleep on Tommy’s shoulder.  
\- Sorry, Tommy, - I mumble, and he runs a hand through my hair.  
\- I have the most wonderful idea for today! – Minho suddenly exclaims, and I tense up. Minho’s always the one to suggest stuff, but usually it turns out pretty bad.  
\- Spit it, shank, - Tommy grins. Oh, that one reckless boy…  
\- Well, I thought we’d gather at mine after school, - Minho explains. – My parents are out of town for two days, so we could have a sleepover. Play games, perhaps? No alcohol this time, I promise! – Minho looks pleadingly at me. You know, three days ago we went out, and when Minho turned up with three bottles of whatever, I just took Tommy by the hand and dragged him out of there, leaving Minho and Teresa with the alcohol and feelings. I hoped they’d kiss, but that didn’t happen. Or they just don’t talk about it and pretend it never happened, which, if you ask me, is honestly worse than if they never did kiss.  
\- No alcohol, you say? – I eye him suspiciously. – I’m in then!  
\- Great! – Teresa jumps up and hugs me tight. – Then when do we come over?  
\- Seven, maybe? Thomas, you’re the one with the car, so you pick our ladies up and get them safely over to mine, - thankfully, Minho still calls me Nina, and doesn’t even smirk when he calls me a girl. I really should get him alone and thank him for that.  
\- Sure thing, I promise they’ll be alright, at least until they get to your place, - Tommy smirks.  
The rest of the school day passes in a blur. I continue doodling in my notebook without even looking at Gally, knowing he won’t be acting like a bitch again. Tommy drives me home and promises to be at my house at six-thirty so we can have enough time to fetch Teresa from her castle and get to Minho’s.

If there is anything (apart from Tommy’s attention) that has changed since I became a girl, it’s my habits. The Newt inside me might stop in front of the mirror a couple times just to make sure he looks okay for the date, but the Nina part wants everything to be just perfect. So she’ll spend hours trying to find the ideal outfit for the occasion. I finally make up my mind to wear a nice pair of jeans and a T-Shirt. I’m still not used to that skirt thing, and Tommy doesn’t seem to mind. I never heard the accusation of being not ladylike from him, and the others can go to hell, especially Gally.  
At exactly six-thirty I hear the siren of Tommy’s car. I quickly put on my sneakers and rush to him. Tommy’s already waiting outside, leaning on the car door. I jump on him and he leans in to kiss me. It seems like I’ll never get tired of his kisses. I pull away to say hello, but Tommy just captures my lips again, pulling me inside the car and settling me in his lap. I throw my arms around his back, and my palms wander down to his waist. I fling one leg over so I’m straddling him, and that’s when he pulls away. He gives me a quick peck on the nose and picks me up, sitting me down on the passenger’s seat. I’m confused at first, I really don’t know why he stops every time it gets a little hot. But then I hear Tommy muttering something. And I can literally swear I hear him speaking about me. As in, Newt. And Nina. I start wondering what it’s all about, but then the car takes off, and I just take Tommy’s free hand in mine and look out the window.  
It doesn’t take long for us to get Teresa, hear all about us “lovebirds” and get to Minho’s place. He’s already in the biggest room in his house, with some playing cards and food.

It’s always fun to hang out with friends. After I win three games in a row and Tommy smacks his head shouting he’s dumb, Minho decides we should do something else.  
\- Let’s play “Truth Or Dare”, - he suggests, and I freeze. No, no!  
\- Great idea! – Teresa grins and pats the boy on the shoulder. Oh, no. – Alright, let’s do it this way. I ask Minho, Minho asks Nina, Nina asks Tom, and Tom asks me. I’ll go first. – Teresa smiles wickedly. – Minho, Truth or Dare?  
\- Truth, - Minho groans. He must have forgotten he has to answer too.  
\- Alright, I got a nice question for ya. Tell me, d’you have a crush on Nina?  
\- Not anymore, - he says, and I sigh in relief. – Nina, Truth or Dare?  
\- Truth.  
\- Alright, then… Say, why Thomas?  
\- What about him? – I ask confusedly.  
\- Why you like him, I mean.  
\- Uh… erm. I guess, because he’s himself, he’s not pretending, he’s beautiful, smart. It feels like we’ve known each other forever, - I smile broadly, and Tommy smiles back. – So, Tommy, Truth or Dare?  
\- I’ll pick Dare, - Tommy says.  
\- Dare, then. Alright, - I grin. – You have to… say, come up to Gally at school tomorrow and say he’s a jerk.  
\- Got it, - Tommy beams. – Teresa? – he turns to the girl, and she blushes a violent shade of red.  
\- I pick Truth, - she mumbles.  
\- So, Truth? Teresa, tell us, why did you come to school? And no more bullshit about looking after Nina. You didn’t know each other before school… did you? – Tommy asks suspiciously, and I see Teresa’s as uncomfortable as she can be.  
\- Well… I met Nina outside, the day before she, um, met Tom. I helped her with, err… stuff. She, um, hurt her leg and I treated it. The we sorta became closer at school, - Teresa tries to explain without spilling we met while I was still a boy.  
\- We’ll take it, but don’t think it’s over, - Tommy smirks. I sigh. The game has just started…  
After a few rounds my head begins to throb. Seriously though, I’m just tired. So I lean down on Tommy when I feel Minho tap me on the shoulder.  
\- Truth or Dare?  
\- Dare, - I sigh. Everyone has picked Dare except me. Fine, I’ll just do whatever he wants and be done with it.  
\- Hmm… - Minho pretends to think, but it’s obvious he knows what to say. – Okay, Nina, your task is to… show Thomas whatever you drew in that notebook of yours the day Gally and you had this fight.  
My breath catches in my throat. Oh no no no no no no no! Shit, I didn’t sign up for this!  
\- Okay, fine, you’re scared an’ all that klunk. Do it tomorrow then. When you’re all alone. Maybe then it’ll hit you Thomas!  
\- What should hit me? – Tommy asks, and I hide my face in my hands.  
\- You’ll see tomorrow, - Minho grins in such a wicked way that I almost throw a fit. Maybe the fact that we’ll do it alone will help? Perhaps he’ll take it calmly…


	11. OF DITCHING SCHOOL, FRANK CONFESSIONS TO GIRLS AND REUNIONS

Tomorrow seems to begin too quickly, and I’m nervous having barely woken up. Already. Shuck. What am I gonna do?! Showing the drawing to Tommy is practically the same as outright telling him. How is he gonna feel about this?..  
I barely make it to school. Tommy’s trying to calm me down, but I’m not feeling well enough to react. Shuck, I’m not gonna last a class! What was Minho thinking?!  
We’re trying to make it through the first class, which is Math, when I feel something tugging beneath my elbow. A small piece of paper. I open it and read a note:  
U r obviously not in the mood 4 studyin’. After this class meet me 1st floor, gonna ditch school.  
Luv, Tommy xx  
I try my best to hide a huge grin. Tommy cares. He’s not gonna leave me alone in this.  
I can barely sit through, and when the bell rings, I rush to the door with the speed of light. Tommy shows up just seconds later, panting. Definitely running.  
\- You ready for some rest? – he nudges me, and I push him away with a snort.  
\- As ready as I’ll ever be, - I laugh, and we run through the doors. We just need to make it to the car, and then we’ll be free.  
\- Phew, made it just in time, - Tommy beams at me, closing his car door and fastening his seatbelt.  
\- Totally. Fast runner, Tommy, - I grin, and Tommy’s face falls. But the next moment he cheerfully laughs and takes off. That’s weird.

We decide to stop at a very quiet restaurant. It’s pretty expensive, so I refuse at first, but Tommy assures me he’ll pay for everything, so I give in and we take a nice spot near the window. We sit at the opposite sides of the table and just stare t each other until the waiter brings our food.  
\- Um, we need to talk, - we say together, and I snicker. – You first, Tommy.  
\- Okay, - he sighs. – Nina, I… don’t like lying to you.  
\- Then don’t, - I say, confusion wrapping around me again.  
\- You see, it’s not all that easy…  
\- Tommy, - I walk around the table and sit beside him, wrapping my arms around him. – Love is never easy. It always has just this something that can’t really fit. But if all people ran away scared from it – no couples would get married, and no love would exist, - I smile reassuringly.  
\- Thanks, you sounded just like Newt right now, - Tommy’s face turns very sad again, and he sighs. – I should probably just tell you, because I can’t pretend anymore. Not only am I lying to you, but also to myself. And I don’t like it. So…  
\- Yeah? – I’m impatient! What’s he about to tell me?!  
\- Okay. You, um, heard a lot about Newt, and you probably know he’s my best friend. Not just that, we’ve been friends since we practically popped out. We were close, - Tommy bows his head. – Like, unbelievably close. I suppose, I never really pondered it because we never separated. But then… This exchange, you in Newt’s house… I just kind of freaked out. At first I hated you, but it only lasted like five minutes. Then I started to see that wonderful person you are beneath. I couldn’t realize why I was so attracted to you. I just couldn’t place it – usually it takes me ages to feel sympathy, but this felt a lot like shucking love at first sight I never knew, - he sighs. – I decided you probably had a boyfriend in Britain, so I didn’t mention it, but then there was this incident with the car on your first ditching school day, and we almost kissed, and I… I suppose I freaked out because, well, - Tommy stops and flushes. – You deserve to know, Nina. Hell, I saw Newt in front of me. – My eyes open wide, and my jaw hits my lap. What?! I open my mouth to ask a question, but Tommy silences me. – And then it hit me. I realized I liked you because you’re like Newt in every shucking way possible. I tried to forget about it, and then Gally acts like shit and you’re in the med room and our first kiss and- well, you know the rest. It’s just… It was impossible for me not to notice your likeness with my best friend, I don’t think he even is now, after what I just realized…  
\- Tommy, hey, hey, stop, - I try to silence him. – What did you realize?  
\- Haven’t you got it yet? – Tommy smiles sadly and continues quietly. – I’m in love with my best friend. A boy. He’ll hate me! Nina, I – Tommy pauses. – I can’t date you anymore. It’s just… so weird to replace someone you love with a girl that’s just like him.  
I stare at Tommy in shock. Out of all the things he said, I manage to grasp only one thing.  
\- Tommy, you’re… really in love with m… with Newt? – I stumble out.  
\- Yeah, I thought it was clear enough. I love Newt, what part of it can’t you understand? – Tommy’s boiling, and suddenly I feel tremendous pain in my head. – Hey, Nina! What… what’s wrong?  
\- My head… it’s killing me… - I whisper. – I… I’ll be back! – and I rush to the bathroom, because I’m about to puke. While I’m still around in this world, I hear Tommy banging his hand on the door and calling someone on the phone.  
\- Teresa? Nina’s feeling unwell, - his voice is quiet and frantic. – What do I do?..  
After this, darkness swallows my consciousness, and I fall head first on the floor.

When I wake up, I realize it’s been a long time because my limbs are aching. I manage to sit up on the floor and hear two voices on the other side of the wall – behind the door.  
\- How long is it gonna take until she wakes up? – Tommy asks, and my heart skips a beat.  
\- She’s about to, - Teresa’s there?! How?! Oh, right, Tommy called her… Thank god. – I think, um… You don’t wanna open the door and look.  
At the same moment I let out a cough and… I freeze at the spot. This voice. I feel my limbs – they feel different on me, and my hair isn’t in my eyes anymore. No, no… It can’t have happened in a bathroom in a restaurant! How am I gonna walk home?! To make sure, I carefully stand up and look in the mirror. There it is… Newt’s face. It’s mine. The one I lost for Tommy… Shuck, Tommy?! I can hear him and Teresa arguing outside.  
\- Listen, I can’t leave Nina there!  
\- Just leave her alone, let her come out…  
\- What if she’s dying there, I can’t wait! – and with that, Tommy storms inside, opening the door as wide as it can go and… stopping in the doorway. I fall back on my knees and let out a sigh. Here it goes.  
\- Newt? – he whispers, as if not believing his eyes. – Newt, hey, hey! What are you doing here? How did you end up all the way across the Earth? Why are you wearing girls’ clothes? Newt!  
\- Tommy… - it’s all I manage to say, but Tommy seems to be satisfied. He just grabs me and hugs tight. I sigh in almost relief, burying my face in the crook of his neck, shifting closer. Finally, finally he’s holding me like that, me, not Nina!  
\- Newt, god, Newt, I missed you so much… - Tommy whispers, holding me tight.  
\- Me too, Tommy, me too…  
A quiet ahem from somewhere up there snaps us out of our doze. Teresa is standing in the doorway, her arms folded on her chest, and she’s grinning wickedly.  
\- Alright, boys, I’m leaving that one to you. Newt, explain, - she waves her hand at me. – And lock the door, please! – with that, she leaves, and Tommy is staring at me, dumbstruck.  
\- What in the loving hell, Newt?!

\- Um, so, Tommy, - I mumble, getting up and locking the door, just as Teresa said. – Go ahead, ask away.  
\- Newt, um… How the heck did you end up here? And you know Teresa? – Tommy leans on the wall and turns his head to me.  
\- Yes, sorry for that one. I do know Teresa. We’re sort of friends since… Nina’s appearance.  
\- Oh, about that. Where’s Nina? – Tommy stares at me, but then his eyes wander down to my green-blue sweater, the one Tommy made me buy when we went shopping on day one. – And why are you wearing her sweater?  
\- Tommy, do you promise you won’t beat me up? – and when he nods, confused, I continue. – Nina is, uh… Right in front of you. Or, to put it better, Nina Brown never existed.  
\- What do you mean she never existed? – Tommy shoots from the wall and then stares at me, bewildered. – Wait, what do you mean she’s in front of me? Is it somehow connected with Teresa? The fact that… - Tommy trails away.  
\- That she’s a witch? – I snort sadly. – Yeah, I know, - I add, when Tommy’s eyes grow wide. – I was actually the first one to find out.  
\- Wait a second, I’m even more confused now! – Tommy exclaims.  
I don’t reply to that. I just reach into my back pocket where I used to keep my notebook as Nina and flick through the pages. I finally find my drawing of that day when Gally attacked me and silently give Tommy the notebook. He takes it and looks at the drawing blankly. Then his face turns white.  
\- This is… Nina’s notebook, she used to draw in it all the time… Where’d you get it? And why is your name in here?  
\- Come on, Tommy, you’re bloody smart. Can’t you put two and two together?! – I sigh, rolling my eyes.  
\- Okay, let’s see… - Tommy starts mumbling. – Teresa’s a witch. You know Nina better than anyone, it seems, you’re wearing her clothes, disappeared suddenly and appeared also suddenly, Nina’s got your name in her notebook, Teresa knows you, Nina looks a lot like you, you said she doesn’t exist… - Tommy’s eyes suddenly grow wide. – You’re… no, don’t tell me Teresa turned you into a shucking girl!  
\- Alright, I won’t tell… - I bow my head, awaiting a punch, but all that I feel is a warm hand on my shoulder.  
\- Newt, hey, just don’t cry, please… It’s okay, it’s just I thought I cheated, I said I didn’t wanna be with you because of the real you… Shuck, how difficult is that! – Tommy’s almost out of breath. – Newt, I…  
\- Tommy, - I look up and hold a hand against his chest. – Did you really mean what you said today?  
\- Newt, fuck, I’m so sorry… - Tommy begins.  
\- Hey, Tommy, why’d you think I turned into a girl in the first place? – I laugh, and the look on Tommy’s face is priceless.  
\- You mean… Teresa did that because you asked her to because you’re…  
\- Yes, Teresa suggested it because I’m in love with you, and I really thought I had no other choice.  
\- Well, it definitely made me realize a few things, - Tommy grins and pulls me on top, falling back on the wall and dragging me along. He ruffles a hand through my hair, and I meow like a cat. – So cute, this is like a hundred times better than when you were a girl. – Tommy’s still grinning like an idiot, so I just do what I always wanted to – I just shut him up with a kiss.  
At first he’s shocked, so he just sits still. But then a pair of arms circles me and pulls me in. Tommy answers the kiss with so much tenderness I’m melting right there in his arms. This is perfect. So much better than when I was a girl, because now I know that it’s me Tommy sees. His lips are so soft against mine, touching, curiously pecking first one, then the other lip. Tommy’s hands are on my back, going up and down, and I gasp a little. Immediately Tommy’s tongue slides into my mouth, and his hands wander even lower, gripping my legs and spreading them out. I press my body into his, smashing my mouth into his even more, not really knowing what to do. My only experience was with Tommy, and that was when I was a girl, and right now I can’t figure out what I’m supposed to do. But the only thing I know is that I don’t want my first time to be in a restaurant’s toilet. So I reluctantly pull away, whispering something like “not here” and slide off of Tommy’s lap, sitting down beside him.  
\- That was… - he begins.  
\- Breathtaking, - I finish for him, and Tommy beams at me.  
\- Alright, I think we should go, - Tommy suggests. - But first let’s phone Teresa and tell her I didn’t murder you and I’m definitely not burying your body under a tree.  
I stand up laughing. Tommy grabs me by the waist and his face is close to mine once again. I think Teresa can wait just a little bit more.


	12. EPILOGUE (OF SORTS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short epilogue, but in The Maze Runner they have this stuff (correct me if I'm wrong! :)) and I decided to add this kind of thing too - this letter. Hope it's not a bad idea! :)

_Dear Newt,_

_I know that my sudden departure probably disappointed you. We became good friends after everything, and I’m so glad you and Tom are together. You make a great couple, and I hope you won’t ever break up._

_I’m fine. And I mean it. Yes, I still love Minho, but I guess we just aren’t meant to be. We went out a couple of times, but it just won’t work. Tell him he’ll always be in my heart (that was a joke, don’t say it, please!)._

_Answering the question you probably have, I really had to go. Half a year I managed to hide that you, my dear friends, knew about my powers, but nothing can stay hidden forever. My parents found out, and they said I had to go, like, instantly. Now I’ll live with them, and I’ll miss you, I promise, I swear I will._

_I know that writing this in the night, an hour before the plane’s take-off and leaving it under your door is not the best thing in the world, but I hope this letter will change your mind about what a bitch I am. Please, Newt, tell others I’m fine. ~~Kiss Minho for me~~ Hug everyone for me and smile more. You’re beautiful when you smile._

_I hope I can come visit you guys sometime. But for now, goodbye._

_Yours always,_

_Teresa Agnes_


End file.
